The present invention relates to a piezoelectric oscillator operating in the aperiodic mode, of the CLAPP type.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,157 belonging to the applicant a piezoelectric oscillator operating in the aperiodic or overtone mode is known, of the CLAPP type. This oscillator comprises a piezoelectric resonator having a resonance frequency at which the oscillator is to operate, with a first resonator being connected between the base of a transistor and ground, and a capacitive divider bridge having a so called middle point. The emitter of the transistor is loaded by way of a load resistor.